Sun Kissed
by SoMuch4MyHappyEnding
Summary: Some of us think that holding on is what makes you strong, but really sometimes it’s letting go.


**Summary:** Some of us think that holding on is what makes you strong; but really sometimes it's letting go.

**AN: **I can't believe I'm starting another story, I really don't like starting new stories when I've got other ones going on, but this one shot idea in my head the developed into a story, this story should be short about ten to fifteen chapters. So can you guys tell me if I should continue? Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

Much Amor♥  
Bj

**Prologue**

The hot air scorched her delicate skin, and the sun penetrated her hazel hair making it seem dark blonde. The hazy wind flew her hair behind her, tangling it with the hair tie she had put in it. It was the hottest day in Tree Hill, yet Brooke Davis couldn't feel colder.

The cold air burned through her skin, like a torch scorching through metal. Brooke breathed the air out in little puffs, so they made clouds in front of her. Her hands rubbed together to keep warm, and her teeth chattered making the only noise in the dark empty streets.

Brooke hurried the last few feet to her old apartment and rushed in sighing when the door shut behind her, and she could breathe from the watching world. Her feet carried her down the familiar hallway, and stopped at her door. Brooke breathed, and steadied herself of her pacing heart. She unconsciously ran a hand through her hair, untangling it of its mess. One more breath and she raised her hand to the door.

She knocked once and waited, her breath came out in quick paces. Maybe they weren't home, she thought to herself, and almost in relief she turned.

She stopped suddenly when she hear the door open, and a 5 year old boy with raven color hair, and soft, elegant blue eyes, opened the door. "Hello?" He asked.

Brooke opened her mouth, flabbergasted, at the kid in front of her. "Yeah, I, um…" God, he looked so much like Nathan.

"James!" Brooke heard the all too familiar voice of Haley's ringing through the house, "Who's there?"

"I don't know Mommy, some lady…" James said and opened the door further to reveal his mom, in sweatpants and a shirt walking towards toward the door.

Brooke smiled a little as Haley stood open mouthed, "Brooke?" She whispered softly not believing.

Brooke nodded a little as tears sprang to her eyes, 'Tutorgirl," She Whispered just as softly.

"Who that, Mommy?"

Haley spoke a little flustered, "Um, she's, well, she's your…"

"I'm Brooke, "Brooke spoke up, "And you're James right?

James nodded looking up at the brown haired lady, "Who are you?"

Brooke laughed, "I'm a friend of your mommy's and daddy's, it's really nice to meet you, "She said ruffling the kid's hair.

James nodded again, "What she doin here Mommy?" James asked turning to his mom.

Haley sighed, "Um, James, Why don't you go watch basketball for a little ok?"

James smiled, "Okay, Mommy!" He said and ran off around the bend.

Haley and Brooke stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before Brooke interrupted the silence, "Well tutorgirl, or should I say tutor mom, "Haley kind of rolled her eyes, "aren't you gonna invite me in?'

Haley smiled and closed the door behind Brooke as she stepped in. "Haley…" Brooke said not knowing where to start. Four years, six months, and two days had gone by, and Brooke hadn't let herself think about Tree Hill. Brooke was caught of guard as Haley suddenly threw her arms around her, "God, I missed you so much, "She whispered in Brooke's shoulder. Brooke nodded as she wrapped her arms around Haley's back.

They stayed like that for a while, as Brooke rested her head on Haley's shoulder, Brooke pushed back the tears that were threatening to fall, she wasn't going to cry. That was her deal, she would allow herself to come if she didn't cry. Brooke pulled away from a crying Haley before her own tears could fall. "How you been, honey?" She asked, sniffling a little.

Haley nodded, "God, you've missed so much Brooke…"

Brooke nodded, "I know, it's just that…I had to…I couldn't…" she trailed of not knowing how to complete the sentence.

Haley nodded understandingly, "Let's sit," Haley said as she went to the living room. Brooke took a seat on the couch and Haley said, "Do you want something to drink?"

Brooke smiled and nodded, and Haley left to the kitchen. Brooke looked around her old living room, the once high fashioned adobe she had had was replaced with modest furniture, and toys were scattered across the floor. Brooke smiled as she glanced up at the mantel, pictures were framed neatly on them. One of Haley and Nathan's wedding, one of the high school graduation (the day Brooke had left), many, many more of James'. And the one that made her heart stop was the one at the Honey Grove High School prom in Texas. They were all coupled out, Haley and Nathan; Lucas and Peyton; and the Brooke.

"Brooke…?" Haley called bringing Brooke out of her haze. Brooke snapped her head in her friend's direction, "You ok?" Haley asked putting down a tall glass of ice tea in front of Brooke.

Brooke smiled and took a sip of her drink, "Yeah, I'm fine." Haley took a seat across from Brooke and sipped her own drink. They sat in silence for awhile, not knowing what to say, it was Haley that broke the silence, "So where have you been?"

Brooke was startled by the abrupt question, "Oh, um, New York…"

Haley laughed, "Some how I can imagine you ending up there,"

Brooke smiled, "Yeah, things are good, I have my own fashion line, Clothes over Bros, and it's good, things are good…" Brooke said almost trying to convince herself rather then tell Haley.

Haley smiled and patted Brooke's lap, "That's great, Brooke, I'm glad things are doing well…"

Brooke nodded, "So…" She said looking around, "How are things here?"

Haley knew what Brooke meant, "Lucas is fine," She stated.

"I…I…wasn't asking about him…" Brooke stuttered.

Haley shook her head, "its fine Brooke…he's fine, we're all fine."

"And Peyton…?"

"She's fine too…" Haley paused for a second, "I didn't think you would come,"

Brooke shrugged, she hadn't thought she would come either, " It's my best friend's wedding, I had too," She trailed of here…she couldn't just not come…she'd hate herself. Besides it shouldn't bother her, after all she had given them her 'blessings.'

Haley got up and hugged Brooke, "Well, I'm really glad you came,"

"Daddy!" They both turned to hear pounding feet and a key turn in the lock.

Brooke stood up with Haley, and nervously wrung her arms, a minute later Nathan came in to the living room with James in his arms, "Hey, Hales," He said bending down to kiss her. Brooke smiled at the two of them, she loved her Naley.

"Hey hotshot," Brooke smirked.

Nathan stopped and turned around slowly, "Davis?"

Brooke nodded and smiled, and held out her arms. "Oh, man, Brooke," Nathan said as he walked over and hugged her.

And hour later the three of them where at the dinner table eating Mac & Cheese courtesy of James, "So, Rachel and Mouth are together, they actually live together a couple of streets down," Nathan said stuffing gooey yellow cheese and pasta down his mouth.

Brooke stayed silent and looked down at her food, "Oh, um, really? That's cool…knew it would happen," She said somewhat lamely.

Haley quirked her eyebrows at her, "You're not surprised?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, about time really…"

Haley shrugged and Brooke spoke up, "So, how are things for you Nathan?"

Nathan bobbed his head, "Pretty good, I'm coaching for THH, and actually Lucas works there too,"

"Really? That's interesting,"

Haley nodded, "Yeah and he published his book, and it was pretty successful,"

Of course it was successful, it was amazing.

"Really? That's interesting," Brooke said.

Haley raised her eye brows at Brooke, "Are you ok?"

Brooke shook her head, "Oh, yeah of course, I just have to get back now to…to the place I'm staying at…" Brooke said standing up.

Haley stood up, "Oh, you can stay here, Brooke…"

Brooke shook her head, "It's fine really, I should get back now,"

"Where are you staying, I can give you a ride, "Nathan said pushing his chair back.

Brooke shook her head an carried her plates to the sink, "Really it's fine,"

The three of them stood for awhile before Brooke spoke up, "Well, I'll see you guys soon, it was great seeing you again…"

Haley nodded and went over and hugged Brooke, Nathan did the same, "Don't go run off with just a note again, Davis," He said. Brooke smiled slightly, "I won't…"

James turned up rubbing his eyes and dragging his blanket behind him, 'Mommy?" He asked sleepily.

"Hey sweetie, "Haley picked him um, "Can you say bye to Brooke?"

James rested his on his mom's chest and lazily glanced at the Brooke, "Bye," he stated.

Brooke laughed, "Bye kid, bye guys," She said and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Brooke knocked on a door, and a moment later a redhead opened it, "Hey," She said letting her friend in. 

Brooke walked in and sighed, "How'd it go?" The redhead asked.

Brooke shrugged and took off her shoes, "Better than how tomorrow will go…so how was she?"

"Great, she cried after you left for awhile, I swear, that girl has a thing for Mouth, she wouldn't let him go,"

Brooke laughed, "Thanks again, Rach, for everything,"

Rachel smiled, "It's no problem, bitches for life right? I'm just glad you got your ass home," Rachel grew sincere, "I missed you…"

Brooke smiled, "I missed you too…"

Rachel put her arms around Brooke, "I'm really tired, I'm going to head up, thanks again "

"Sure," Rachel said letting go. Brooke slowly walked up the stairs and into her room. On the bed she saw a small sleeping figure underneath the blankets, and she smiled. She walked over slowly and sat on the side of the bed watching the little girl breathe. Brooke gently brushed hair out of the girl's face, and pulled the blanket up higher. She bent her head down and softly kissed her forehead, the girl stirred a little, and Brooke withdrew not wanting to wake her up. Brooke walked to the adjoining bathroom and ran a quick shower. As she climbed into the bed, she felt a sudden rush of relief. She had been feeling that ever since, like she always wanted it to be night. Like sometimes she never wanted to wake up.

Suddenly, someone moved next to her, and Brooke shot her eyes open, "Mommy?" A little voice called. Brooke smiled softly as she hugged the little girl, "Yeah Soph, it's me, go back to sleep honey,"

Sophia snuggled in closer to her, "I Wuv you, Mommy,"

Brooke smiled and wrapped her hands around her daughter, and other times she couldn't wait to wake up.


End file.
